disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Príncipe Felipe
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|250px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Idade 24 |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Masculino. |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor dos Olhos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Castanho. |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor do Cabelo | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Castanho. |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | l; "| 24 |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cor da Pele | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Branca. |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Rei Hubert (pai) Aurora (esposa) Rei Stefan (sogro) Rainha Leah (sogra) Audrey (filha em Descendentes) |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Destino | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Se casar com Aurora. |- ! align="right" class="roundyleft" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundyright" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Aurora, Sansão, cantar, dançar. |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Odeia | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Malévola, casar com alguém que não ama. |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Afiliações | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Bom. |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ocupação | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Príncipe, marido de Aurora. |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Casa | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Castelo do Rei Stefan. |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Interprete | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Julian Morris (em Once Upon a Time) Brenton Thwaites (em Malévola) |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Bill Shirley Roger Craig Smith (2002 - 2007) Josh Robert Thompson (2007 - presente) |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(157, 183, 245); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Roberto de Cleto (diálogos no filme original) Osny Silva (cantando no filme original) Thiago Longo (apenas em Once Upon a Time) Bruno Mello (apenas em Malévola) |} Príncipe Phillip é o interesse amoroso da Princesa Aurora e o protagonista masculino de A Bela Adormecida. Ele é o filho do rei Hubert. Ele foi dublado por Bill Shirley e mais tarde por Roger Craig Smith. Ele agora é dublado por Josh Robert Thompson. Sobre Desenvolvimento Phillip foi o primeiro príncipe da Disney que teve o nome próprio dito no filme e um personagem desenvolvido. Ele disse ter sido nomeado como refêrencia ao príncipe Philip, duque de Edimburgo e marido de Elizabeth II. A idéia de ele ser capturado por Malévola era uma idéia descartada originalmente para o Príncipe de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões, pois o personagem teve pouquissima participação, impedindo que algo a mais acontecesse com ele. Aparência e Personalidade Phillip é conhecido por ser valente e heróico. Por outro lado, ele parece ser bastante descontraído. Às vezes, ele é capaz de sutilmente convencer as pessoas a fazer o que ele quer. Exemplos incluem Phillip subornando seu cavalo com comida para que ele pudesse encontrar a garota que estava cantando, e quando ele manipula seu pai para concordar que ele deveria se casar com a garota que ele ama em vez de a princesa que está prometida a ele. Phillip tem cabelo e olhos castanhos (sua cor dos olhos, porém, é difícil de distinguir devido ao estilo de animação do filme). Ele parece ser alguns anos mais velho do que Aurora, pelo fato de que ele era uma criança quando ela ainda era bebê. Phillip é geralmente visto vestindo uma túnica sobre uma camisa preta, com calça marrom e botas. Ele também é visto usando uma capa vermelha e um chapéu às vezes. Aparições ''A Bela Adormecida [[Arquivo:Prince_Philip_disney.jpg|thumb|left|250px|Phillip em ''A Bela Adormecida.]]No nascimento de Aurora, dizia-se que Felipe iria se casar com a princesa, a filha do melhor amigo de seu pai. Phillip criança é apresentado para a bebê Aurora em seu batismo, mas ironicamente não fica impressionado ao vê-la. O evento é interrompido por Malévola, que aparece e maldiçoa Aurora, fazendo com que as três fadas boas tirem Aurora do castelo e a levem para a floresta para criá-la. No entanto, muito parecido com o príncipe de Branca de Neve, Phillip está andando na floresta e ouve Aurora, agora conhecida como Briar Rose, cantando. Ele segue sua voz e começa a cantar com ela. Ela tenta fugir, mas ele a segue. Ao final da canção, eles se apaixonam. No entanto, Aurora percebe que ela está desobedecendo suas "tias", tentando impedir que ele saiba seu nome, embora acabe informando que esta comemorando seu aniversário, que será feito em sua casa, na cabana da floresta. Depois de ser capturado por Malévola e jogado em seu calabouço, as três fadas boas resgatam o príncipe para que ele, por sua vez possa salvar Aurora. Phillip deixa o castelo de Malévola e é alvo da fúria da fada má, que lança todo o tipo de feitiços contra ele, incluindo relâmpagos e uma floresta de espinhos sobre o castelo do Rei Stefan. Ao abrir ás portas do castelo, Phillip enfrenta uma batalha terrível com Malévola, que assumiu a forma de dragão. A batalha termina com ela sendo morta e ele escapando com vida. Ele beija Aurora e ela acorda. Eles, então, vão para o andar de baixo, e partilham uma dança depois que Aurora se reúne com seus pais. ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams [[Arquivo:Disney-princess_125805_10.jpg|thumb|250px|Phillip em ''Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams.]]Em Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, Phillip é um dos personagens de A Bela Adormecida que fazem uma aparição, agora dublado por Roger Craig Smith. No início, Phillip está definido para deixar o reino junto com seu pai e os pais de Aurora por dois dias para uma conferência real, deixando Aurora para reinar sozinha. Antes de partir, Phillip estimula Aurora para fazer um bom trabalho, enquanto for responsável pelo reino e diz a ela para olhar para a estrela mais brilhante da noite, pois ele vai estar fazendo o mesmo. Phillip retorna no final, e é parte das comemorações de Aurora, por ter feito um bom trabalho. ''O Point do Mickey Phillip é um dos muitos personagens da Disney, que aparecem como convidados na série de TV, O Point do Mickey. No episódio "''House of Genius", ele é visto no lobby com a Princesa Aurora, esperando para ser recebido por Donald, que estava dormindo em seu trabalho. Phillip também foi visto ao lado de Aurora durante a canção final do filme O Natal Mágico do Mickey. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep right|250pxPríncipe Phillip aparece como um aliado no jogo ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep no Enchanted Dominion. Ele se torna um aliado para Aqua quando ela visita o Enchanted Dominion. O papel de Phillip no jogo começa bem como seu papel no filme original. Phillip teve um sonho de sua prometida princesa Aurora desde antes de seu encontro na floresta, embora ele não tinha conhecimento de sua identidade na época. Aurora se prepara para fugir de casa, mas Phillip pede para vê-la novamente, e ela diz para ele encontrá-la em sua casa de campo. Naquela noite, ele visita a casa e cai na armadilha de Malévola após a maldição da princesa se tornar realidade. Algum tempo depois, Aqua, uma Keyblade mestre, se torna refém também. As três fadas, Flora, Fauna e Primavera descem para resgatar o príncipe. Juntos, eles se preparam para que o feitiço de Aurora termine. No entanto, Malévola aparece diante deles e envolve-los na batalha, na forma de um dragão monstruoso. Aqua e o príncipe Phillip se unem para lutar contra a bruxa, mas quando Aqua fica bloqueada por uma parede de chamas, Phillip é forçado a enfrentar sozinho Malévola. As fadas encantam sua espada, o que lhe permite derrotar a fada. Com magia de Malévola enfraquecida, o príncipe Phillip faz o seu caminho para a princesa e quebra o feitiço com um beijo de amor verdadeiro. Durante os créditos finais do Birth by Sleep, o príncipe é visto dançando com Aurora na sala de audiência do castelo. Reprovado por suas respectivas cores, Flora e Primavera continuamente alteram as cores no vestido de Aurora com magia. Aparições em live-action ''Once Upon a Time [[Arquivo:201FiveMinutes.png|thumb|250px|Phillip em ''Once Upon a Time.]]Phillip aparece na popular série da ABC, Once Upon a Time. Ele é interpretado por Julian Morris. Durante sua busca para encontrar Aurora (interpretada por Sarah Bolger), ele e sua companheira de viagem Mulan (interpretada por Jamie Chung) foram congelados no tempo por 28 anos, durante o tempo em que a Maldição das Trevas estava em vigor. Quando Emma Swan, a filha de Branca de Neve e do Príncipe Encantado, quebrou a maldição em Storybrooke eles continuaram sua pesquisa. Depois de Phillip encontrar Aurora e acordar ela com o beijo de amor verdadeiro, a reunião foi interrompida por uma criatura chamada de Wraith. Phillip lutou contra a criatura, mas foi marcado para ser morto pelo emblema do seu medalhão. Quando Phillip, Mulan e Aurora foram para a floresta, ele se esgueirou para longe, para enfrentar o Wraith sozinho. Mulan e Aurora segui-lo e detê-lo, mas antes do Wraith sugar sua alma, Phillip diz "Eu te amo", mas não está claro se ele disse para a Aurora ou Mulan. Ele aparentemente morre nos braços das duas e é levado de volta para o mesmo lugar de descanso, onde Aurora dormia. ''Malévola [[Arquivo:Phillip_and_aurora_in_maleficent.png|thumb|250px|Príncipe Phillip em ''Malévola.]]Assim como Aurora, o príncipe Phillip também ganhou uma versão em live-action no filme de 2014 Malévola, dedicado à vilã da história de 1959. No filme ele é interpretado pelo ator Brenton Twaites. Ele desempenha um papel menos ativo no filme, mas também se apaixona por Aurora. Quando Aurora cai em seu sono profundo pela maldição, Malévola encontra Phillip e o leva para o castelo esperando que seu beijo de amor verdadeiro vai acordá-la. Infelizmente isso não acontece, mas o beijo de amizade de Malévola faz. Ele é visto pela última vez testemunhando Aurora ser coroada a nova rainha dos mouros e os dois se olham e sorriem. ''Descendentes Phillip faz uma aparição sem falas no filme original do Disney Channel durante a coroação do Príncipe Ben como Rei de Auradon. Phillip tem uma filha com Aurora chamada Audrey. Parques da Disney [[Arquivo:FoFp26-Neeley.jpg|thumb|250px|O Príncipe Phillip no ''Festival of Fantasy.]]Nos parques temáticos da Disney, Phillip aparece como um personagem raro, porém, de certa forma, frequente. Ele geralmente é visto com Aurora em eventos, para encontrar e cumprimentar as pessoas. Phillip às vezes é encontrado no Disneyland Resort na Califórnia, e principalmente no Disneyland Paris. Phillip faz uma aparição no World of Color durante a sequência So Close. Phillip também é visto no desfile "Jubilation!" e no show One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives. Phillip tem o seu própio cartão de feitiço conhecido como "Espada Encantada de Phillip" na atração Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Ele também aparece no Festival of Fantasy Parade no Magic Kingdom, com uma nova roupa. ''Fantasmic! Na versão de Hollywood dos ''Disney Studios, Phillip é visto no projector de água durante o Melody Princess. No final de todas as versões do show, Phillip pode ser visto com Aurora. ''Dream Along with Mickey'' Phillip freqüenta a festa como um convidado do castelo de Mickey Mouse e dança uma valsa com Aurora e outros casais da Disney. Phillip mais tarde aparece no fim da atração. Trivialidades *As roupas do Príncipe Edward de Encantada são baseadas nas usadas pelo príncipe Phillip. *Ele é o primeiro Disney Príncipe que teve um nome real. *Ele foi baseado no príncipe Philip, duque de Edimburgo, marido de Elizabeth II do Reino Unido, já que ele foi um dos poucos verdadeiros príncipes familiares para os animadores. *Diferente dos príncipes anteriores, de Branca de Neve e Cinderela, ele é mais ativo e tem mais tempo dentro do filme. *Príncipe Phillip chega a ter mais destaque no filme que a própria Aurora, inclusive pelo fato dele ter mais diálogos com outros personagens e mais ações que a princesa-título. *Príncipe Phillip é também o primeiro príncipe a ter seu companheiro ajudante próprio e que pode compreendê-lo. *Phillip é o primeiro a ser visto em mais de um equipamento. *Após a captura de Phillip por Malévola e seus asseclas, Phillip não tem diálogo até o fim. *Foi também o primeiro príncipe a enfrentar o vilão do filme. *Também é o primeiro príncipe mostrado como criança no filme. *É o primeiro Disney Príncipe que foi trancado no calabouço, Aladdin é o segundo, Phoebus é o terceiro e Flynn Rider é o quarto. *O príncipe Phillip é o segundo príncipe a saber montar um cavalo, o Príncipe de Branca de Neve é o primeiro, Phoebus é o terceiro, Li Shang o quarto e Eugene é o quinto. *Ele é o segundo príncipe da Disney a usar uma capa como parte de seu equipamento. O Príncipe é o primeiro, Phoebus o terceiro, Li Shang o quarto e o príncipe Naveen é o quinto. Ele é o primeiro a usar uma capa vermelha. *Entre os três primeiro príncipes da Disney, ele parece o mais treinado fisicamente entre todos, principalmente por causa de suas roupas. Isto talvez deve-se ao fato dele demonstrar mais suas habilidades ao longo do filme, principalmente quando luta com Malévola. *No conto original, o príncipe Phillip nunca conheceu Aurora e nem a família dela. *Em "Disney Princess Enchanted Tales", Aurora diz que Phillip completa ano no dia 18 de agosto. *Ele é o segundo Disney Príncipe a cantar com seu interesse amoroso, o primeiro é o Príncipe de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. *É o terceiro príncipe a não saber o nome de seu interesse amoroso quando conheceu ela. O prímeiro é o Príncipe e o segundo é o Príncipe Encantado. *Ele é o segundo príncipe da Disney a compartilhar uma dança com seu interesse amoroso logo quando se conheceram. O Príncipe Encantado é o primeiro. Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Príncipes Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Homens Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Crianças Categoria:Disney Príncipes Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Maridos Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Disney Dream Portrait Series Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Personagens de A Bela Adormecida Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de Disney Princess Enchanted Tales Categoria:Personagens de Malévola Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes